She Wasn't Lying
by fantasticly-anonymous
Summary: Venom said Eddie was what changed his mind. So, technically, Eddie Brock saved the world just by being himself and Venom saved the world by believing in them. Also: Venom kissed Eddie Brock.


**Anybody else hankering for a little bit of clarification regarding that line where Anne says that the kiss in the woods was 'your buddy's idea'?**  
 **Well, I was.**

When they started away from Anne's stoop, taking the hill at a brisk pace, Venom was glad that his other half didn't ask about the incriminating accusation the lawyer had made against him.

"It was your buddy's idea."

He'd given a silent sigh in relief when he realized Eddie thought she was lying. Thought the way the female had stuttered and blushed meant she was covering for her own craving for closeness. For Eddie's warmth and affection.

But no. That hadn't been Anne. That had been Venom-Anne. And like she'd said, it had been the Venom half of her's idea.  
Sure, maybe the memories of her shared relationship with the reporter spilling through her weak, _human_ mental defenses had something to do with it; thoughts of the many meals they'd shared and the cat they'd somehow avoided eating making Venom wish such things and experiences existed where he was from.

But no. Venom was a grown Symbiote. He didn't need to make excuses to himself. Not when there wasn't anyone else around to point them at.

It was a good thing Eddie had taken the poorly delivered betrayal of confidences perpetrated by Anne as a clumsy cover-up itself. After all, Eddie didn't need to know how much Venom had **missed** him when they'd been forced apart.  
Didn't need to know how surviving inside a _dog_ of all things and then inside Eddie's ex-lover had felt. How poorly either of those living conveyances had **fit**. Like a pair of size sixes on a size eight and a half footprint. Pinchy, too narrow, no room to breathe.  
Just plain **wrong**.

But here, nestled inside Eddie's warm, sinuous, healthy bossom? Venom felt far more at home than he ever had back... home. Or in that tiny dog. Or in that nice lawyer.  
The nice lawyer who'd facilitated getting the two of them back together again. Who hadn't fought it when they'd laid eyes on their ex, on his knees with a killing weapon aimed at his skull, and Venom had suggested they **kill** every last human in sight.  
Except Eddie, of course.

Eddie they saved for dessert. Eddie, who had always been so welcoming and hadn't tried to rip Venom from his chest with a crowbar first chance he'd gotten. Who'd done his pathetic human best to keep them alive, as much for Venom's sake as for his own.  
Who'd looked so betrayed when Anne's doctor boy toy had snitched about their atrophied heart. If only he'd had time to explain that they just needed to _eat_...

But Anne made it up to Venom pretty quick after that and when they'd bitten off that guy's head and she told him firmly that, "No, I am not kissing my ex just because I'm glad he's alive," and he'd reminded her on no uncertain terms that, "You owe me," they'd embraced Eddie in a wet, lusty, tongue filled kiss.  
Just the way Venom had asked.

And just the way Anne had said, right to Eddie's _face_ , while the guy had been **listening** , it was his buddy's idea.  
Good thing Eddie was about as clueless as they come. And had the simple, pea sized mind of a human. Otherwise, he might've noticed the way Venom's mind raced a little faster, how their shared heartbeat had picked up just a hair in response. Or how when Venom pulled them out the path of oncoming danger, he always did so without damaging his host. His friend. His Eddie.

 _His_ Eddie.

Frankly, it was probably good for their lawyer symbiote relationship that Anne hadn't been into the whole 'kissing their ex' thing. Otherwise, it would be hard for the three of them to be friends.

As it was, he was gonna have to get her back for nearly ratting him out like that. That was pretty cold hearted, even for a lawyer. And just to save a little face?

Then again, Anne still hadn't known they'd _both_ survived the crash and burn she'd helped them orchestrate. So maybe he wouldn't eat her cat after all.

 **Maybe**.

A/N:

 **Well, there go my two cents. :D**  
 **Hope Venom sounded in character!**  
 **Also: Anyone else** ** _love_** **the movie? I know** ** _I'm_** **psyched to catch it a second time!**


End file.
